Fire Meet Ice
by wynterthejedi
Summary: "My Midguardian, what is it you fear? You could never hurt me, so I beg you do not be alarmed." If only he knew. I couldn't tell him. It could kill him, he'd be completely ruined. I had a choice to make, and either way, someone is going to get hurt. I am Morana Fuego. I have been turned into a science experiment gone wrong, and now have the ability to control fire. My dilemma?
1. Stupid Earth

It was colder than usual. I blew on the air causing "dragon breath." It was going to be a long day.

Miss Wilma told us that today we were going to learn the value of Earth. I was hoping that meant we were going to do something fun, like care for a potted plant or something. But boy, was I wrong.

We instead were assigned to pick up trash on the side of the road. Gross, right? But I should've known better, as Miss Wilma was just the person to do something like that.

"Hey, Mor." I look up to see my best friend looking at me with a lopsided grin on her face. I give a weak smile.

"Hey, Del." Del was the closest thing I had to a sister. In fact, we kinda even looked alike.

Del and I had the same Carmel skin colour, same eye shape, and even had very similar noses. But the similarities stopped there.

Del was tall and thin, with dark brown hair the fell down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were almost green, and her lips were much smaller than mine. Oh, she was a lot more beautiful than I was.

I, on the other hand, was short and curvy, had a dark red pixie cut, dark brown eyes, and extremely full lips. My description probably doesn't sound bad, but I can guarantee you, I am not hot stuff.

"How's it going?" I give Del a look. "It's ok, not exactly what I had in mind, but ok." Del smirks at me.

"Oh Morana, must you always be so optimistic? I swear- you're giving me a headache!" Del starts to laugh.

I half join in. "You know me Del. There's no point in being a sad little crybaby if you can't change the situation you're in. Might as well make the best of it. Besides, look how much cleaner it looks already."

Del looks around. She knows I'm right. In just half an hour, there is a huge improvement. Sure there's like 20 other girls helping, but that's beside the point.

"Guess you're right, Mor. But still, I wish we weren't in this situation." She looks at the trees surrounding us, as if they would change what s happening.

Her talk is making me kind of depressed. Del and I are both orphans. I was brought here at age 6, after both my parents died in a car accident. None of my other family was willing to care for me, so that's why I'm here.

Now Del was a different story. Her's was much more sad, and I could understand just why she couldn't keep as much of a positive outlook as I could.

Del came here 2 weeks after I did, and when I first saw her, she looked so scared. You could see her in the verge of tears, and even Miss Wilma was trying to comfort her.

Del's parents got in an argument about money. As she said, they were obsessed with it. And one day, they ran out of it.

Instead of trying to go through programs to get child support or whatever, they found the easiest solution would be to give Del to the orphanage. They'd have one less mouth to feed, and without caring for her, they could use that spare time working. It was awful, and I felt a strong hatred towards her parents for it.

"Del, how bout we talk to something else? I think this talk is starting is make us sad. Say something funny."

Del smiles. "Ok, so you know Ryan Princeton?" Now we're talking. No matter what it is, Ryan is always a humorous subject.

"The school nerd? Yeah I know him."

"Well, he told Riley, who told Lily, who told me, that he's totally in love with you." "What!?" Del is laughing.

"Del, tell me you're just pulling my leg. You CAN NOT be serious!" Del just keeps laughing, and I know she's telling the truth. I'm actually happy, though.

I've had the biggest crush on Ryan since the 5th grade. Now that we are in our senior year, I'm glad to know his feelings are mutual.

"Del, you think he'll ask me out?" Del looks surprised. "Well sure, maybe. He's kinda a quiet guy, so he might just be nervous. Why do you ask?"

I smile. "Morana Fuego! You do NOT have a crush on him!" I laugh and Del hits me. We joke around for a bit after that, until it's time to go in.

I have work to do if I'm going to get to Ryan, though. Ryan is obsessed with comics and the comic book characters. If I'm to win that geek's heart, I need to study. Big time. Guess I'll start tomorrow.


	2. Comic Book Geek

Marvel or DC? Batman or Iron Man? And who in the world is Squirrel Girl!?

My mind swirled. How in the world does Ryan remember all of this? I can barley remember that Peter Parker is Spider-Man's real name.

I sighed. Maybe what I need is to find a fictional character in these comics that I can like. That's always helped when at school we were assigned to read certain books. The story could be so uninteresting, yet if I find a character I really like, I'm able to finish the book.

I stand up and head over to the other comics. I'm at the library, and had been surprised to find the quantity in the comic book selection was huge.

I see a guy with longish black hair and glasses looking through the comics too. He seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe I'll ask him for suggestions.

"Hi," I say to him. He turns to face me. Boy- is he gorgeous.

His eyes are the greenest of the green. His nose is straight and pointed just right. And his hands have the nicest shaped fingers I'd ever seen.

I gulp. "Hi," I repeat," I'm kinda new to this whole comic book stuff, so I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. Could you help me?"

"What for? It's quite simple what you do. You pick a book, look at the pictures, set it down, and move on. Could it not be anymore simple?"

I'm shocked. All I did was ask for help. Why was he being so rude?

"Oh. Um. Ok. I meant like I didn't know if you had any suggestions on what I should read. You looked pretty confident in what you were doing, so I was just asking for some help."

I turn to walk away. I feel humiliated. All I wanted was some help.

"Wait." He spoke in a whisper, yet it had a full force of impact. I turn back to him.

"I'm sorry. Here. This is a good one, though I must say, the villain is very mistreated."

Curiousness overcomes me. In his hand is a comic book about Thor and Loki. I hadn't actually read one with those characters in it yet.

"How is the villain mistreated? So far, they've been getting what they've rightfully deserved."

The guy looks down. "The hero never knows the full story. No matter how close you may be to them."

He had a point. I take the comic from his hand. "Thanks," I say. "My name is Morana Fuego, by the way. What's yours?"

The guy has such a sexy smile. It slowly starts from the middle and makes its way it, showing some of the sharpest cheekbones I'd ever seen.

"That, my dear, is something you'll know very soon. But what's important is that you know my story, which so happens to lie in your hands. Now I best be off."

And in a second, he has vanished. Like before my very own eyes. I shake my head, thinking it is all a mirage. It wasn't.

In my hands is this boy's story. Or is it really? I convince myself it has to be, I mean average people do not disappear like that. I ponder this.

I then go to the table, and start to read. His story tears me apart. Comic after comic, I read all there is on Loki. And now I know, I'm intrigued.


	3. Surprise

"Hey, Ryan. What's up?" I force myself to have steady legs, and don't allow my voice to become high pitched.

"Hey, Morana. Not much. Just going to go study for the math test tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, that's fun. Hey, have you ever wanted to go to Asgard?"

He looks me straight in the eye, and I shiver. Ryan is really nerdy looking, but in the cute way.

He has dark blonde hair, with big black framed glasses, and always wears a shirt with some nerdy picture or quote on it. Today, it's black tee with a picture of Darth Vader on it. He's also 5' 10".

"You know about Asgard?" He looks so surprised. Aw, he looks cute when he's surprised.

"Yeah, my favorite character is Loki, too." He smiles at me. "Hey,"he says," I haven't really talked to you before, maybe you want to have lunch with me?"

Fireworks go off in my head. "Yes! I'd love to!" I'm sure I sound like an overenthusiastic freak.

"Cool," he says, "see ya then." He turns and walks away. I feel a surge of happiness go through me.

While I start heading towards my next class, I accidentally bump into someone. "Hey," says a grouchy voice," watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I say. Then I look up to see who I ran into. I gasp. Loki.

He has this smirk on his face. "Well, if it isn't the little Midguardian, Morana Fuego."

"Hi, Loki. What are you doing here?" Loki laughs. It has a deep sound to it. If you were to write it out, it would probably look something like this: ehehehehe.

"Oh, "he says all nonchalant," I am a student of this school. Did you not know that?" What?

"No...in fact I thought you were older. You look old enough to be a college student." He raised his eyebrows.

"No, I go here. How old did you think I was anyways?" "Um, like 1000 and something? You can't possibly go here, you're not even from this realm!" Ehehehehe."

I kinda laugh back. I feel sorta awkward though. He's really hot, and I'm bad around even unattractive guys.

"Well, I guess I better get to class. Don't wanna be late!" I start to walk away. Loki grabs my shoulder.

"Morana, there is a favour I must ask of you." I raise my brows. "Exactly what kind of favour?"

I didn't really know this guy, so I can't be blamed for knowing just what he wanted. But it seemed his intentions were not bad, because all he did was smile. It wasn't the evil smirk, rather it was a nice and sweet smile.

"I", he said," need you to help me on Asgard. I have this plan, and I will need some assistance from a simple Midguardian."


	4. Asgard

It was beautiful. I've never been able to say a sight had taken my breath away, until I came here. Asgard.

"I see you are already growing quite found of the planet." Loki is watching me, and for some reason, this causes heat to go straight to my cheeks. Did Loki just make me blush?

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Then again, I've never been anywhere else but boring old Mississippi."

"You mean to tell me you've never traveled before?" I shook my head. I've always wanted to see the world, but for obvious reasons, my circumstances forbade that from happening.

"Nope. The furthest I've been away from home, I mean my residence, is about 50 miles. And that was only because of a school field trip and- hey, where's your glasses and what on earth are you wearing?"

Unobservant me just now realised Loki looked a lot different. His glasses were gone, his hair was longer, and he was wearing this...dress?

"Ehehehehe. Silly mortal, I cannot believe how impossibly long it took you to notice. The clothes you saw me in before were just a disguise as so I can blend in with all the other Midguardians."

"Oh." Once again, Loki had left me speechless. I can't decide whether or not if I like Midguard or Asgard Loki.

"Little Midguardian, I asked for your assistance, and now I'll explain just what I need help with. Are you listening?" He is looking at me so intensely, I can almost feel him reading my thoughts.

I gulp. "Yeah. Sure. Whatcha need help with?"

"As you know, I am planning on one day overthrowing the throne. To do that, I'll need a servant, or henchman if you prefer. You, little Midguardian, would be perfect for the job."


	5. Capture

"Nope. Nope. No. Absolutely not."

I have both my hands up in the air, and am walking away from Loki. It's been a week since he's asked me the most ridiculous question in the world, and now at school, he STILL won't stop bugging me.

"Morana, you don't understand. Think of all the power you could have. Why, it would be unlimited!"

"Loki, I don't care about power. Look, I was stupid. I thought you were wanting me to help you with something beneficial. Not start a war!"

I slammed my locker shut. Loki was giving me puppy dog eyes. I ignored it best as I could.

I spin around, and Ryan is suddenly in front of my face. "Ryan!" Boy, am I glad to see him.

"Hey, Mor. Just gonna ask you if you wanted to do lunch again." I smile. "Sure, Ry."

I apologised 100000 times last week for totally skipping out on lunch with him. He was cool about it, but I still felt bad. So everyday this week we've been eating lunch together.

"Sweet. See you then." He smiles and walks away. I smile to myself.

"That idiot. That is clearly not how you ask a lady to dine with you. Has he any manners?"

I roll my eyes. This week, too, Loki has been critical of Ryan. And it's not even like Ryan did something offensive.

I mean when Ryan first meet him he was impressed he'd be named after a fictional comic book character. (Of course he didn't exactly know the truth about Loki being the actual Loki.) He even asked Loki if he'd like to eat with us. Friendly, right?

But Loki made excuses why he couldn't come, and avoided Ryan in the halls. I learned to live with the fact that those two will never be friends.

"Loki, I have got to go to class. I'll see you in a little bit. Goodbye." I walk away.

"Morana, wait," Loki calls out. I keep walking. He's not going to stop me, and make me late to class.

I guess he figures I'm not going to stop for him, so he runs along side me. "Morana, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude to your...friend."

He actually sounds so genuine, it causes me to stop and look at him. "I accept your apology Loki, but it's Ryan you need to apologise to, not me."

Loki makes a face. "Ok, but Morana, are you sure you don't want to help me in Asgard? You'd really be the most marvellous assistant."

"Loki, I'm sorry, no. I just can't do that. I don't have interest in anything that goes against someone else. I prefer to live in peace."

"I see. Well, Morana, it has been quite the pleasure knowing you. I believe this is where our paths end."

"What? Loki- I." It's too late. He's teleported to who knows where. He's gone.

The hallway feels so quiet...so empty. I feel saddened. I shrug my shoulders, and walk on.

—-After School

"Bye, Ryan. See you tomorrow?" I smile flirtatiously. He grins.

"Sure, Mor. See ya." He turns and walks away.

I sigh. He's so dreamy. I turn to walk back to the orphanage.

A black van pulls behind me. It's a little suspicious, so I turn back often, and walk fast. That's when it really starts to follow me.

A few more steps. A few more steps and I'm almost to home. I increase my pace. The van drives faster.

Suddenly, the van whips in front of me, blocking me. My eyes widen. I turn to run the other way, but I'm much too late.

"Get her!" Men in all black are grabbing me, trying to throw me in the van. I scream.

"Let me go!" It's no use, the of course ignore me. And they are much too strong.

I'm thrown in the van, and a guy in a black suit sprays this spray all over me. I feel a sudden dizziness, and then I'm out.


	6. Shock

He was tall, his voice croaked as though it had never spoken a word in 100 years. His hands were old and withered, his hair was thinning majorly. Dr. Wiltz.

"Morana, how are you? Good I suppose. You look rather dashing today." Disgusting old man.

It's been 3 days, 3 days since I've been kidnapped. I can't help but to wonder if anyone notices I'm gone. Does Del? Ryan? Even Wilma?

"What do you want? I'm telling you all I ever did was go to Asgard. I don't know anything, I just have seen the planet itself. I don't have any powers or whatever. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Dr. Wiltz has been convinced that I am an actual Asgardian. Apparently some security guard watching the cameras at school saw Loki teleport more than once, and told this all to Dr. Wiltz. They saw us talking the most, and Dr. Wiltz is sure I, too, am an Asgardian.

"Morana, the more you lie, the longer this will take. Just tell, me what you know about Asgard, before we have to be forced to do various...tests."

Idiot! "I. Am. Not. Asgardian. I'm a Midgardian, for crying out loud!"

"Aha! You are a liar! Only a true Asgardian would use the term Midgard."

"Henry, Marshall, it's time." Great. I knew exactly what he meant.

Henry, a very short black guy with muscles you wouldn't believe, comes up to Dr. Wiltz. "Sir, shall I bring in the materials needed?"

Dr. Wiltz nods. "Yes, my lad. And bring Marshall in here as well. This is a three person job." Dr. Wilts grins at me.

I start to panic inside. "Wiltz, you have no idea what you're doing. I swear I'm no Asgardian. I have nothing you could want from me. I promise- I'm just a nobody."

I'm in the verge of tears, I feel it. Dr. Wiltz chuckles. "Morana, I just don't believe you! Besides, I've been wanting to run this experiment for quite sometime now."

He clears his throat. "Besides, if you are what you say you are, who will miss an unloved orphan girl anyways?" He laughs. "Aren't I right Morana?"

I look down. He's right, and he knows it. I'm no one to anyone. Why am I even bothering?

Marshall comes in, and Henry follows behind him with equipment. Tortuous looking equipment. I gulp.

"Ah, my two favourite henchmen. Thank you, boys. Now class, it's time for a science experiment. Ready?"

"Yes sir!", they chant in unison. Dr. Wiltz claps his hands together. "Then let us begin!"

Dr. Wiltz puts something in my mouth. "Bite," he says," that way you won't lose you tongue in the process." I obediently bite down.

Marshall then comes at me with a long and sharp stick. It jabs my side, I let out a cry of pain. It's about then hay my world starts to go blurry.

"Marshall! You won't supposed to do that! We needed her awake and feeling everything for this operation!" Dr. Wiltz voice fades, and slowly I close my eyes, hoping that I won't have to open them again.


	7. Despair

I hear a low hum. I feel I am being watched. Still, I don't open my eyes. I won't let them know I'm awake.

"Morana, wake up. If you want to get out of here alive, wake up." I go against my better judgement. My eyes fly open.

"Marshall?" Marshall is staring at me with great concern. His crazy dark hair and deep eyes bring a smile to my face . They don't seem to match the moment.

"Yeah, it's me Mor. We gotta get you outta here." He starts to help me up. I don't realise I was hurting so much.

I whimper. My whole left side is hurting, and my whole right side feels so numb. What did they do?

"Oh, sorry Morana." Marshall has already raised me upright and looks at me with empathy. Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy or something?

"Ok, I know you are in pain, and I know your right side is probably really numb- but we have to run. We only have a little bit of time. You need to trust me, Morana."

I bite my lip. I don't want to trust him, but who else is there? "Ok." It's all I can say.

Marshall nods. "Let's go then." I expect him to wait for me to get up on my own and run, but instead, he scoops me up. And he runs.

"Just a little bit farther," he pants. We have passed many rooms. The place is so huge, I feel as though it is a maze that never ends.

"Stop!" Commands a voice. Marshall pays no attention to it. "Marshall?" The voice sounds confused.

"Aw man, Henry is really gonna hate me. Looks like I'm not getting a pay check this week." Who is this guy?!

We make it to outside. Snow is blowing everywhere. I feel so cold.

I expect Marshall to stop running, but he doesn't. He says half out of breath that we are going down to the city, we will be safe there. Oh, the city. I'll be home at last!

He keeps running, and finally we arrive. He runs to an alleyway where he finally sets me down gently. He quickly sits of the ground gasping for air.

"I- I can't. I. You. Aw man. I'm so dead." He can't make out a whole sentence, he's panting to hard.

I want to offer him water or something to drink, but I can't. I have no water, and really, I'm not to sure where I am. So, I just wait and look at him.

Finally, he's able to talk. "Morana, hi. I don't think we've met properly. I'm Marshall, but call me Mar. I am not a bad guy, I promise."

I raise an eyebrow. I really don't know what to believe. "Why did you help me? What did they do to me?" I have a million more questions, but I make it easy for him. Two at a time.

"I helped you because one," he holds up a finger," I'm a nice guy and help innocent people. Also, I'm your brother." He puts up his second finger. "Two-"

"What? You're my brother? Please don't be lying to me."

"Morana, I'm not lying to you. Look, these past couple of days have been really hard on you, I know. But I think now the wisest thing to do is to get you a room. Have you ever stayed at The Windsor before?"

The Windsor was the nicest hotel in the city. I've only ever seen the outside of it. Secretly, I've envied all who were able to stay there.

"No," I said," I've never stayed there before. But since we are back in the city, I was hoping to go back to where I stay?"

Mar chuckles. "Morana, I'm sorry, but we've got to lie low for a few days. I mean if Dr. Wiltz and Henry were searching for us, don't you think your home would be the first place they'd look?"

He's right. I know he is. "Yeah but I just wanna go home." I sound like a big baby.

"Morana, I'm sorry I really am. Look, let us each get a room at The Windsor, and I'll tell you something you probably would want to know."

I sniff. "What?"

"The truth about our parents. Morana, they are still alive, and they need our help."

It's completely quiet in my hotel room. I'm sitting on my bed, pondering on what Mar had said. My parents. Our parents.

I hear a gush of wind. That would've been normal, except I was indoors, the window was not open, and no air or whatever was on. So I have no clue where that wind came from.

"Hello, little Midgardian." I freeze.

In front of me stands Loki. His smile could burn a hole in me, I swear. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. Dang, that boy gets the best of me.

"What are you doing here?" "Ehehehe. Little Midgardian, does that really matter? Come, there's something I want to show you."

It's funny. After all I just went through, I still trust the villain. I'll learn one day.


End file.
